What of the Unkonwn
by hpets
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my origonal story Unknown Disapearances. Harry Potter disappears on a mission for the aurors, Then a year later a mysterious Person appears. Is this the Wizard worlds savior returned?
1. Gone

AN: this is a rewrite of my original story unknown disappearances so I will not be continuing that story, as this one is so much better. Hope you like it.

Ps hpets is a silent h so it's pronounced pets.

What of the Unknown

Chapter 1: Gone

Harry entered the halls of the mansion, the magical bug in his ear silent. He moved down the hall and started to check every door he came to making sure there was nothing suspicious, luckily this was only a routine job, so he was not worried.

"Harry?" said the bug in his ear.

Harry placed a finger over the bug and replied "Yes, Ron what is it?"

"Are you almost finished, Nathan is just finished questioning the residents."

"Almost I just have to check the top floor and the grounds"

"Okay Harry, over and out."

Harry quickly went up the stairs systematically checking the rooms until he came to the last one.

He was just about to leave went a glimmer caught his eye, he went over to the small table under the window sill and found a small pendent with a bird engraved in it. He turned it over and found a small inscription and he read it, 'existing' was all it said, however if he looked closer he could see a word that had been worn away. Harry could only make out the letters m, and e.

Harry looked up and saw a shadow of a human standing by a tree out the window. He then turned, with the pendant in hand and quickly and quietly made his way out of the house, wand in hand.

"Ron, I'm checking the grounds now, and I think I saw something"

"Okay Harry, be careful."

"Over and out"

Harry made his way to the tree were he saw the shadow and carefully check it and the area surrounding it and saw nothing out of the normal, 'Must have been a mirage' he thought.

"There is nothing here, I'm…"

"Harry, Harry," Ron yelled into the receiver, the only reply was the silence of a line gone dead.

00000

Hermione and Ron stood on the steps of Hogwarts looking out on to the grounds.

"Ron", Hermione spoke, "he can't be gone, can he?"

"I don't believe it, but we check any where he could have been, the other squad of aurors check everywhere as well and came up with nothing."

"I know but, I can't believe he's dead, not until there is evidence."

"All we found was his wand and this pendent" Ron replied placing the bird pendent in her hand, "He would want you to keep a hold of it, I would probably lose it any way."

"What about his wand?"

"Professor Dumbledore said he would hang on to it for now."

"You don't think the death eaters have got him, do you?"

"Na, they couldn't have, there was no evidence of dark magic, or any magic for that matter."

"Oh, well we have to find him Ron, something bad could have happened to him,"

"Yes, I have to find him,"

"Ron, what are you talking about, we have to do this together."

"No Hermione, I have to find him," Ron replied in a steady voice, "I was the one to cause him to disappear in the first place, " he added in a mumble, however Hermione heard.  
"Ron, it wasn't your fault, no one could have helped this, you did not cause this." Hermione said forcefully.

"No, Hermione I did, I have to find him." Ron replied just as forcefully and began to make his way down the steps.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Bring him back to us."

Ron nodded once, kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

00000

A year later Hermione sat in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to tend to a patient.

It had been a year since Harry had disappeared and Ron had gone after him, a single tear slid down her cheek, 'why did I let Ron go, now I have lost both of them'.

"Hermione, dear it is time for your training, come over and help me with this patient" said the matron from the other side of the ward.

"Coming Poppy," Hermione said getting up, 'oh well an apprentice has to do what an apprentice has to do.

000000

well wada ya think? Please read and review.


	2. Appear

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter …

What of the Unknown

Chapter 2: Appear

In a small town in Wales, where not much happened and little excitement graced their lives something amazing was about to happen right under their noses. While the small houses were locked up for the night and the residences were in their nice warm beds sleeping til the dawn, a young man no older than 25 was sitting in the middle of the main street, legs crossed and eyes closed. All that saw him would have thought that he was sleeping even looking at his position on the hard bitumen, however they would have been far from right as this man was as wide awake as any could get. He may have had his eyes closed, but his unseen senses were everywhere.

If you looked closer at this man you would find him quiet different from everyone else just by his unusual appearance. If people saw him in the street they would cringe away and head quickly in the opposite direction.

However this man was not bad in any way, he may be ruthless, but his heart is solid gold.

This man I am talking about wore black, pure and simple. Colour was not an option. He wore black cargo pants, not as baggy as most, a black shirt, under a black leather jacket, black shoes, made for walking and he had hair as black as night tied at the nape of his neck in a simple black tie. Hidden in the folds of his jacket he had countless knives, two long and deadly thin swords, strapped to his back, vials of unknown substances and many more concealed secrets. He was as deadly as they come, however one thing was not stored in folds of material. This was a simple bamboo pole some three meters in length, which was laid directly in front of the sitting figure. This pole also hid secrets, however I am not going to tell you about them, you have to figure it out for yourself.

Now why this man was sitting in the middle of a deserted road was any ones guess, but he new his purpose and what was coming, he new what was going to happen even if no one else did. This man can never be left behind as he is always in front.

Multiple cracks broke the silence that once lay over the town and dozens of persons, dressed in black cloaks and white masks appeared as if out of thin air. These people are not what you would call friendly, and even purebloods could figure that out.

The people turned to face the man in the street and circled his, supposedly prone figure, that just happened to be sitting in the middle of the main street sleeping, I mean come one wouldn't you suspect something. The people in cloaks pulled out what appeared to be sticks however we know better that these were wands, these people were death eaters bent on killing the people smarted than them, though they don't admit that, I mean who would.

Once they had circled the man, out numbering him by at least 15 to 1, the man spoke,

"I would go if I were you, it's not safe to be so far from home at night"

The people were shocked, wasn't this guy supposed to be asleep I mean he was supposed to be easy not cocky.

"You are the one that is not safe, filth."

"You believe that do you when you have never seen what skills I poses or if I am a wizard or not, you should not judge so quickly."

"What! You know about wizards." One exclaimed from behind him.

"I know a lot more than you puny minds could ever comprehend."

"Why you, Avaka Kadavra," another yelled causing a green light to shoot out of his wand straight at the chest of the man sitting so peacefully in the street. Once the light was supposed to hit it broke into webs of light, which snaked their way around his body and hit the ground, scorching it.

Emerald eyes snapped open, as the dim witted Death eaters tried to figure out why this guy did not bloody die, no one can survive the killing curse, no one has, not since or before Harry Potter.

The man slowly stood and straightened before the death eaters realised he even twitched.

One very brave and stupid death eater pointed his wand at the man and uttered a curse "Cruico" a red light streamed from his wand and hit the man in the shoulder.

"Oh the pain the pain, what am I to do?" said the man sarcastically turning to face the unlucky death eater. While everyone was stunned he walked up to the young man and punched him in his masked face causing him to collapse, unconscious.

This one simple action caused the real fight to start. The death eaters faced him with all their wands trained on his heart, even though most were uncertain as to if they could use them against him.

"Oh no little old me is being ganged up one, can't any of you face any one person without back up of say 20 people or more, I mean come your supposed to be attacking muggles, that are supposed to be defenceless against a wizard, pathetic."

He said as he raised is pole to his chest level.

"We are not pathetic, boy," said one of the younger death eaters

"I haven't heard that one for a while and from someone younger than me, how nice"

"KILL HIM!" yelled the head.

Multiple curses shoot towards the man who simply sat down again letting the spells fly over his head.

"Nice to know you have good aim."

The man stood back up and smiled at the people in front of him. "Want to try that again?" ha asked.

Another round of spells made their way towards him, though this time at different angles. The man simple spun his pole around causing the spells to bounce off and head back to the originator. More than half feel to their own weapons. He smiled again, "Nice to know you are actually learning from your mistakes, however it doesn't seem quick enough."

This out raged the remaining Death eaters, who decided may as well attack at closer range. They charged him and he fort them off like flies.

This commotion woke many of the town's people who were comfy in their nice warm beds and didn't like to be woken. Few were magical, however both races contacted the corresponding authorities.

As the last death eater went down another five loud cracks broke the restored silence.

"What's going on here, and who are you?" one man spoke in a bold voice pointing his wand at the unknown standing squarely in front of him.

"I suppose I can leave these incompetents to you." He stated.

They just looked at him. The man turned at the sound of sirens wailing, and said "Well must be off, toot a loo." And with that he was lost to the night, a single piece of paper fluttered to the ground just where he was standing not moments before. The auror grabbed the paper and held it up the light. In typed writing it simply said, "Quote the Raven, nevermore".

In the shadows stood a person, they had never left that spot…

000000

oo I wonder you that is? I no, do you?

By the way quote the raven is from a poem by Edger Alan Poe not my own composition.


End file.
